Whatever it takes
by backtothebasics
Summary: Allison goes to Sweden, Adam goes after her and apologizes ‘cause he hurt her, but it wont be easy, but he’ll do whatever it takes to let her give him another chance, based on the song.
1. Chapter 1

The tour of the Idols in Manchester was finally over. Everyone was filled with joy, and tears. But not everyone was having a great time.

"Whatever Adam!" the frustrated 17 year old shouted at the older guy in front of her.

"Allie, please, you have to understand, it wont work." he said, trying to avoid all the things that she was throwing at him.

"After all those words that you told me, after all the things we've been through." she yelled, still crying.

"Baby, please ----..." he was cut of by her crying.

"Dont call me that!"

"Allie," he tried to calm her down, but found no way to approach her.

"I'm leaving you Adam!, and I never ever want to see you ever again!" she said slamming the door and leaving him with his emotions.

He couldn't catch up, for she trailed off and ran to who knows where. He wanted her back, but how? Adam Lambert was left in the room, not knowing what to do.

A week after the after tour party of the idols.

After a long day from the studio, Adam Lambert went back to his apartment. He opened the door to his room, and dropped all his things on the floor. He got his laptop, and sat on his bed. Adam logged on his twitter account, and checked the newest tweets.

After a week, Allison and him still haven't made up. He tried to call her day and night, but she didn't answer a single call from him. Adam missed her, he missed the way they used to be. But now it's all gone, thanks to him.

If only he didn't react the way he did when she told him how she really felt. Now, he had no idea how to get her back.

Adam checked Allison's twitter account, he saw the latest tweets. Some were funny, but one tweet caught his eye. It read: _"Going to Sweden for recording today."_

He stared at those six words for a moment, then he thought,_ "Sweden? Why is she going there when she could stay here?" _

Adam didn't want to believe what he just read, because it was to much for him. She was really leaving him, and I mean leaving him. He was confused, and didn't know what to do, so he tried to call Kris and try to see if it's real.

"Hello?" the other guy answered.

"Kris, it's Adam." he said, still looking at the screen of his laptop.

"Oh hey, how's it going?"

"Umm.. it's going quite fine."

"Fine? Why what's wrong?"

"Oh dont worry 'bout me."

"Then why'd you call?"

"I wanted to know if Allie is really going to Sweden today?"

"Allie, how is she, is she okay?" Kris exclaimed from the other line.

"Kris, back to my question please!" the runner-up of American Idol 2009 demanded hesitantly.

"Right, well i'm surprised she didn't tell you about her flight."

"What did she tell you then?"

"Well, she told us that she wont be back after two months, wait, was that three months, I cant remember."

"_After 2-3 months, by that time I would start my tour, which means I'm leaving the country, is she really planning this?" _Adam thought to himself, but the person from the other line brought him back to reality:

"Hello? Adam? Hello?"

"Sorry Kris."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, was just thinking."

"Is everything okay, or is there something you haven't told me?"

"After two or three months from now, we'll be going on tour right?"

"Yeah, but so? Adam, are you and Allie okay?"

"I guess we have a big misunderstanding, that's all."

"Misunderstanding? Is that why you weren't invited to her place for dinner two days ago?"

"What dinner?"

"Then you guys probably have a huge misunderstanding."

"She's trying to avoid me dude, she even knows I'll be on tour when she gets back from Sweden."

"So, you're saying...?"

"I want her back Kris, in my arms, with me, I want the way we used to be, I want it all back, but how am I going to do that?"

"Well, go after her."

"What?"

"If you love her, then go after her. You are willing to go wherever she will go, right?"

"Ofcourse I am, and i'll do anything."

"Then why are you still talking to me on the phone?, go after her now!"

"Oh right! Thanks Kris, you're the best."

"I know I am, good luck, you'll need it."

"Thanks again." Adam said as he hung up.

He ran to his closet and packed his bags, he called his producers to cancel all his rehearsals, and thankfully, without any further hesitation, they did.

He double checked his things and got down from his apartment, he threw his bags at the back seat of his car. Adam drove as fast as he could to the airport, and he booked a flight to Sweden for that very day. Since he was the "Adam Lambert", the lady immediately gave him a ticket, since she had a crush on him.

He waited for the departure of his plane, but before leaving, he called his family to tell them where he was going, and why.

They understood him, and wished Adam the best of luck. When the passengers for the flight to Sweden were called, he stood up and waited in line for his turn.

The plane which just arrived, was the same airplane that Allison rode going to Sweden.

Adam showed the stewardess his ticket number, which she lead him to a seat at the right side of the plane. He placed his things on where it should be placed _(idk), _when he was about to sit down, he noticed a small handkerchief at the corner of the seat.

He immediately got it, and realized who the rightful owner was. At the side of the hanky, it read "Allie-kat". He remembered that he gave her that when she was crying when she got voted off Idol. Adam realized that the seat he was sitting on was the same seat Allison sat on a few hours ago.

A smile suddenly lit his face, he knew he was doing the right thing. Hopefully he wasn't to late to tell her how sorry he is.

The pilot's voice was heard by all the passengers in the plane, the pilot told them to rest for awhile, since it would be a long trip, plus it's already dark outside.

Adam leaned on his chair, closing his eyes, and holding the hanky close. He couldn't wait for the plane to land on Sweden. Although he knew he didn't know Sweden, or how he's gonna look for her. But in his heart, he knows he will find his girl, whatever it takes. 


	2. Chapter 2

After two long hours, Adam awoke by the person beside him. The older guy was actually snoring and drooling the whole time. Then he heard foot steps approaching his seat. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and studied the figure of the person standing in - front of him.

"What would you be having sir?" the stewardess asked him as she told Adam the menu for the day.

"Umm.. perhaps fish would be alright."

"Water or juice?" she added.

"If you don't mind, could I have warm water?"

"That wouldn't be a problem." the lady said walking away from him.

He looked at his watch, even though he knew it was the wrong time since the plane was crossing different time zones. Adam grabbed the magazine in - front of him and started reading.

He saw different pictures of Sweden, and everything else about it.

One of the magazines stated that:,_ "Sweden__, country in northern Europe, occupying the eastern portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula. Slightly larger than the state of California and roughly similar in shape, Sweden is the largest and most populous nation of Scandinavia. The Swedes' name for their country, __Sverig__e, means "the land of the Sveas," an ancient tribe of the region."_

As he turned the pages, he got more and more interested about this place. It kinda gave him ideas on what he was going to do when he gets there.

Then another stewardess passed by, he asked her "Excuse me, but do you know where the capital city of Sweden is, I mean that's where they do the recording and stuff for music right?"

The stewardess couldn't help but smile on what he said, I mean he is going to Sweden and he doesn't even know anything about it, but at least he is trying.

She got a magazine on the seat in - front of the man seating beside Adam. She pointed an article about it and said, "Well sir, Stockholm is the capital city of Sweden, and yes it is where they do the recordings and stuff like that."

"Well, what does this article have to do about that?" he asked.

The stewardess pointed a picture and an indication below which read: _"Stockholm is the country's capital and largest city. __It is the__ capital city and seaport of Sweden, on the eastern coast of the country, where Lake Mälaren enters the Baltic Sea. It is also the capital of Stockholm County."_

"Oh, thanks for your help." Adam thanked the lady politely with a smile.

Adam began to read more, and since it caught his interest, he started reading a bit louder than earlier, which woke the person beside him. The man began to move, and woke up, looking at Adam.

"Sir, can you speak a little more quietly?" the guy asked him politely.

Adam turned his attention to the man and nodded. The guy stared at him for awhile, and studied his face. Then the man began to speak, "Aren't you Adam Lambert from--?"

Adam chuckled at the man and replied "American Idol, yes i'm that Adam Lambert."

"So that's why you look familiar." the old man said as he continued, "I'm Carlo, Carlo Urena," putting his right hand in - front of Adam.

"Please to meet you Mr. Urena." Adam said taking his hand in a shake.

"Call me Carlo." he said smiling.

"You know, you're name sounds like a Spanish surname." Adam said, thinking.

"That's because I am Spanish." Carlo said, giggling at the 27-year old man beside him.

"Oh, well what brings you to Sweden?" Adam asked curiously.

"Well, i'm going to visit my family and friends there. One of my niece is already in Sweden, but she actually lives in America."

"Really?"

"Yes. But i'm curious Adam, shouldn't you be in the studio right now?" the older guy asked Adam.

"I know that, but actually, my intention in going to Sweden is nothing bad, but it really is important than recording in the studio."

"What do you mean?"

"A very, very good friend of mine and I had a fight. And now, she doesn't want to talk to me, or at least see me, she even wants to avoid me as much as humanly possible." Adam explained to Carlo.

"So now I see, what you're running after here is friendship, and probably more than that?"

"Huh?" Adam asked with confusion in his mind.

"What i'm trying to say here is that you love your friend probably more than anything. You gave up your job just for her, now that's something not all men could do. You might be 27 years old, right?"

Adam just nodded and continued to listen.

"There's so much more you haven't experienced in life, maybe she really means a lot to you."

"Well, to tell you the truth, she does. I think she means every little thing to me."

"Does she know you're going after her?"

"No, I just decided to fly to Sweden yesterday."

"Do you know Sweden then?"

"I've read some articles about it, and it's capital city is called Stolhole?"

"You mean Stockholm?"

"Yeah that."

"So how do you plan in looking for her?"

"The stewardess told me that since Stockholm is the main city of Sweden, recording is done there, so she might be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really."

"Well today's your lucky day then!" Carlo beamed with a smile lighting his face.

"Why's that?"

"Me and my family lives in Stockholm, I could show you round and maybe we could help you."

"That's too much to ask Carlo, but thank you for the offer."

"Adam, you haven't been to Sweden, you dont know where you're going. You've sacrificed so much, i'm willing to help you."

"I dont know, I might just ruin your vacation in Stockholm."

"Sure you wont."

"Are you sure?, and besides, why do you want to help anyways?"

"I'm positive! And I want to help you because I can see that you are determined, even if you really dont know what to do, I've been to that stage in life before, and I know what you're feeling right now."

"Really?"

"Yes I do, you feel scared, hopeful at the moment, and worried if you're gonna catch up with her."

"Somehow, I guess that's how I feel, but I also feel nervous, I mean what if she would run or snob me?"

"Let the future be the future, dont worry about it too much. Focus on what you have now, you're on the plane, and in a few more minutes or hours, you'll be in Sweden."

"I guess your right."

"From the moment we get down from this plane, you're coming with me."

"Okay, if it's fine with your family and friends."

"Ofcourse it is, we're happy to help others."

"Thanks, a lot."

"No problem, after all, not everyone gets to have Adam Lambert as their guest."

"I'm just Adam Lambert."

"Exactly! You're the Adam Lambert." Carlo exclaimed and they both laughed.

The stewardess came up to them, with their orders from earlier. They politely thanked her with smiles.

"In a few minutes from now, we'll be landing on Sweden." the pilot announced to the passengers.

After eating, Adam and Carlo was stuffed or let's say full.

"Are you ready?" Carlo asked as he got his jacket.

"I think so." Adam said, putting all he's things in his hand carry bag.

"Good, 'cause in a few minutes, we'll be landing."

"Wow, time flies way too fast."

"It does, and in a few short moments, maybe you'll suddenly see the person you're looking for."

"Hope so."

"What's her name anyway? I might know her or something." Carlo asked.

"Her name is A-------." Carlo couldn't hear Adam because the plane suddenly landed on the ground, causing loud shrieking noises.

"Attention, all passengers, we're now in Sweden. Thank you for joining us in this trip, we hope you enjoyed your flight." the pilot announced once again.

All the passengers stood up and got their stuff. Carlo grabbed Adam by the hand as soon as he was done fixing everything.

"Let's go." Carlo said.

"Wait, I forgot something." Adam said, going back to his seat.

"What?"

"This." Adam said, holding the hanky in front of Carlo's face.

"Can we go now?" Carlo asked him again.

"Sure, let's go." Adam replied, as they both went down from the plane and into the airport. Carlo immediately called his family and said he just arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlo and Adam were inside the airport. They got their luggage's and ofcourse their stuff. Mr. Urena's family were already waiting outside.

As they were walking, Carlos asked Adam "What was the girls name again?"

"Huh?" Adam asked, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"The girl, you were after, the reason you came to Sweden, what's her name?"

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"Yes you did, but I wasn't able to hear you since the plane landed."

"Well her name is Al--...." Adam was cut off when Carlo's phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me." Carlo told Adam.

"Hello?"

"Carlo it's me, where are you?" his wife asked.

"Oh, hey honey. Were inside the airport, but we'll be right outside."

"Who's we?" his wife asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe who this person is. He'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Who is he, and why?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, we have to go outside."

"Okay, bye." then they both hang up.

Carlo walked to where Adam was seating and said, "It's my wife, they're waiting."

"Do I still have to go with you?"

"Ofcourse, besides my wife knows."

"Me?"

"I didn't tell her it was you, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh okay." Adam shrugged as they walked to the doors of the airport leading them to Stockholm, Sweden.

When Carlo and Adam was already in the parking lot, someone called out to them, they looked to the direction of the voice and saw a lady with two children, one was four and the other was six.

Carlo embraced his family, as Adam walked from behind.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mr. Adam Lambert."

"Eeep…!!!" the eldest daughter shrieked.

"Please to meet you." Adam shook the little girls hands, then Carlo's wife.

"Adam Lambert? A pleasure to meet you." Carlo's wife told him.

"You too mam," Adam smiled at her.

"Call me Lita," the woman said as they got in the car.

"I'm Judy and this is my sister, Cora." the six year old told Adam.

"What beautiful names," Adam smiled at them.

"So what brings you to Sweden?" Lita asked.

"Oh, I'm actually looking for a friend." Adam told her simply.

"The boy's in the stage of love dearest." Carlo added as he drove their 1992 Toyota car.

"Oooh, in matters like that; me and Carlo are happy to help." Lita smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate your consideration." Adam said.

"You can stay in our guest room." Carlo said.

"I'd love to, but I've done enough. Isn't there any hotel near your place or something?" Adam asked.

"There is a Motel, but it's okay if you would stay with us." Lita said.

"Motel is great, I'll be fine there." Adam told them.

"We're having a gathering later, kinda a family reunion. We'd love to invite you as our guest." Lita cordially invited him.

"That would be great, but it would be better if you'll enjoy your reunion as a family." Adam told her.

"No, we encourage your presence, maybe some of us will know who your friend is." Carlo said.

"Alright, what time would that be sir?" Adam asked.

"Around 6pm, it's still four so we have two hours to prepare." Carlo explained and Adam nodded.

**

_Adam's P.O.V._

They dropped me off to the Motel I was staying at.

"We'll pick you up later Adam." Carlo waved.

"See you there." I said before going in the building.

I went to the receptionist and booked a room. A bell hop led me to my room.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Enjoy your stay sir." he left me alone in my room.

I placed my bags near the bed, and I got my phone and my laptop. So I'm Sweden, what am I gonna do now? Other than prepare for later, wait, what am I gonna do later?

They're all Latino's/Latina's, what if… if I cant answer any of their questions. Let's not be nega, what if they know her?

Than that's good news, they can just direct me to where she is.

I'm so tired, but I need a shower. I got some preppy clothes and went inside the bathroom. This place is like a hotel, with soap, paste and a neat towel.

I remembered to get my phone and ofcourse, lock the door. I entered the bathroom and started the faucet. I took off my dirty clothes and got in.

A few minutes had passed, wow this thing is relaxing. One way of calming a frustrated mind is by taking a shower.

'_And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes'  
_

Great timing phone, I'm in a shower and your ringing, who is it now.

"Halo?" I answered.

"Adam, it's Kris." the other person answered.

"Kris Allen, as in the short guy with sandy brown hair and farmer clothes?" I asked.

"Enough insults Lambert." the guy yelled at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "what's up?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Kris I'm in Sweden." I told him.

"Sweden? You mean you weren't joking." Kris asked in shock.

"Are you serious, why would I joke about that?" I said.

"I don't man, but I really need you here." Kris told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Billboard wants us to be in the 2009 cover. Idol recommended it, you're handlers are going crazy man." he stammered.

"Cant you tell them where I am, I told my managers the reason already." I said.

"People are going insane Adam." he warned me.

"Well so am I, I don't even know what to do." I said, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist.

"You haven't seen her yet?" he asked.

"I just arrived man, I met a guy back at the plane and his family invited me to a dinner party." I said as I brushed my jet black hair.

"Why, did you put on your beauty charms?" he asked.

"I did not, but you know they're Latin, so they may know her." I smiled.

"Not only may they know her dude, you might see her at dinner." Kris giggled.

"Sweet right? He said it was a Latin family reunion, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Good luck there man, and you owe me." he said.

"Thanks man, when I return, I will buy you as many Southern Barbecues as you want." I said.

"Alright, now I gotta go; bye Adam, lots of luck." he said before hanging up.

I put down my phone near the sink and put on my clothes. I decided that the preppy clothes weren't suitable since it's already 5:25pm.

I wore a pair of blue jeans and a whitish blue polo shirt, leaving the first two buttons open. I arranged my hair the normal clean spiky type and got my Rolex.

Getting my wallet from the suitcase of mine, I placed it at the pocket behind my jeans and I got my phone and the room key.

A little bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt, besides the family might be arriving anytime soon.

**

I got out of the motel and walked my way around the town. It's the normal city I imagined, near the shores, colorful little houses and happy people. The normal European county life.

As I walked, a car pulled up in front of me.

"Adam," the guy in the drivers seat spoke.

"Carlo?" I asked.

"Who else," he laughed, "get in."

I opened the door to the back seat and saw his two beautiful children smiling at me.

"Ewo." the other kid smiled at me.

"Hello," I smiled.

"You look great Adam," Carlo complimented my outfit.

"You too Carlo, and Lita." I smiled at them.

"This celebration that we're going to attend to, it's for our niece you see." Lita told me.

"Oh, well your niece is lucky." I said.

"She is, this is all a surprise to her, we're all proud of her." Carlo added.

"Well I cant wait to meet her." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever It Takes 4

Adam's P.O.V

Carlo parked the car near the venue's entrance. I didn't know they had a large number of family members, cars blocked the streets just for this party.

"Okay." Carlo turned off the engine and we all got down.

A guy came up to us and talked to Carlo, guess catching up on the past years.

"Go ahead Adam." Lita told me and I nodded.

I entered the place, trying to be unnoticed and not get anybody's attention. I stood at the side of the pool, just scanning my eyes, hoping to find someone I know.

A lady dressed in some party clothes came up to me and offered me a shake.

"Thanks." I told her and she smiled.

I heard a few giggles from the other side of the venue, I checked who it was.

I turned my gaze to it's direction and saw nothing but a couple of teenage Latin girls dancing and talking. The other was short, the other had brown hair, and the other one had red hair with a little purple.

Red hair with little purple streaks? Oh my god!!! I took a closer look at the person, and oh my gosh, it's her. She's here…

I finished my drink as fast as I could and went back to the door, Carlo saw me running away and he called me.

"Adam, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I cant go in there." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The girl I'm after is there." I told him.

"What, who?" Carlo asked curiously.

"Carlo, who is you're niece?" I asked him.

"Allison Iraheta," he shrugged.

"You're niece is my friend." I told him and he looked at me.

"What? How could I not know this?" he asked.

"We're both from idol." I said.

"Right, why didn't it register?" he laughed.

"I have to go." I told him but he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"No, you're staying. Yesterday you told me why you're here in Sweden. Adam, you cant back out now. Finish what you've started, all you have to do is apologize, if she still wont forgive you, then leave it that way. At least you know that you tried, and the thought that you didn't wouldn't haunt you." he explained.

"You're right, but don't leave me in there." I walked with him back to the party.

"You don't need me, now do what's suppose to be done." he patted my shoulder and I laughed.

**

Carlo and I walked to where his family was, and oh boy, it was beside the Iraheta's.

"What took you so long?" Lita asked him.

"Me and him had a chat." he smiled.

"Uncle Carlo," Allison immediately hugged him and I got a paper plate and hid my face.

I cant believe I'm acting all gay again. Hiding and hiding, I'm such a chicken when I'm supposed to be a lamb. Duh, that's why my name is 'lambert', not chicken allen.

"Allison," I heard Carlo say, "I want you to meet someone I saw on my way here, I believe you know him."

I saw them walking towards me, I got my phone and turned around, sweat coming from my palms. I felt someone tap me by the shoulder, oh no. I turned around and I saw her.

"Hi," I waved.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

I looked up and then back at her, my smile being replaced by a nervous one, "I came here to see you."

"What?" she asked.

"And I'll leave you kids alone." Carlo told us and I looked at him helplessly.

"Why?" she asked again and I cant answer.

"Alli I told you I wasn't done with you." I told her.

"Well I am Adam, how many times do I have to tell you?" she yelled at me and everyone looked at us.

"You know we need to talk." I said silently.

"Fine, we will after this. But now, pretend that we're okay, but I'm still mad at you." she said before hugging me.

I hugged her back and smiled at her family, acting that everything's alright. She immediately pulled apart and took my hand.

"Mami, papi, this is Adam." she introduced me to her parents.

"Oh Adam Lambert." her mother smiled.

"Yeah that's me." I smiled back.

"Sit beside my daughter Adam." her father said and I smiled.

**

Dinner was served and we were all eating. Me beside her; Carlo and his family on my side.

"What happened, you two okay?" Carlo whispered.

"Not yet," I whispered back, so she wont notice.

"Then what's with the hug?" he asked.

"It's all called acting." I told him and he nodded.

"So what brings you to Sweden?" Mr. Iraheta asked me.

"Umm… stuff." I smiled.

"Congratulations by the way in your recent victory on Idol." her mother told me.

"Thank you, congrats too, about Allison's." I told her.

"We're shocked when she told us she was given a record deal, first up here in Sweden." her father smiled at her.

"I cant believe it either." she faked a smile.

**

After eating, most of them were chatting and dancing. But Allison stayed on her chair, I wonder why.

"Do you wanna talk now?" she asked me.

"Yeah, here?" I asked.

"No Adam, not here. Somewhere only you and me are." she told me.

"Where would that be?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said and she stood up, "wait here."

I nodded and watched her approach her father, they were talking in Latin/Spanish or something. Then her father gave her a key and she waved goodbye. Why?

She stood in front of me and said, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow." she glared at me and I obeyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam's P.O.V.

We got in her dad's car and she drove. She can drive? wow, that's new.

"So where are we going?" I asked her, trying to break the silence.

"You wanted to talk, so we're going somewhere you and I can talk." she told me before looking back at the road,.

"Okay." I said and waited patiently for us to arrive wherever we were going.

**

The night lights of the town were nice. It was peaceful and quiet, and from inside the car, you can enjoy the silence as well. I heard the car stop and I looked at her.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said and got down.

I undid my seatbelt and followed her to the dock. But it looked more like a water front, but what's the difference?

She rested her arms on this wooden chair, and I smiled at her.

Allison looked at me and said, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Right, the reason why I'm here is you." I told her.

She looked at me and asked, "Me, why is it me Adam?"

"The night in Manchester, I told you that it wouldn't work, I wasn't done explaining Alli." I said.

"What's there to explain? You've said it all already." she said.

"I was scared okay, it was all new to me and I wasn't sure if I could give you the love you needed." I explained.

"Would I love you if I didn't know that you could love me back?" she asked.

"Ofcourse not, I know you Alli. And the minute I learned that you were leaving, I knew I needed you. It made me realize that I was wrong."

"How did you know anyway? I came here to stay away from you, and now you're here." she snapped.

"I thank the gods above for twitter." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and cursed herself.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked.

"Alli, I want you back, I know how stupid I've been. But believe me, I can change, and I will change." I took a step closer to her.

"How do I know that this isn't one of you're scripted speeches?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because, I know that I've let you down a million times. And it made me think that I needed a brake from all of this, thought if I'd let go it would be better. But I was wrong, I ruined us and I broke your heart. I don't want to just let this slip away; I'll do whatever it takes Alli." I told her, and I didn't know it, but I was already crying, I only knew it when I felt a tear fall from my eyes.

She looked at me for awhile, couldn't help but let her tears fall as well.

"Did you know how risky it was to come here to Sweden?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I already knew what was at stake." I said.

"Did you think that something might happen to you, that you may lose your job and all this could ruin your career?" she asked again.

"If something happened to me, then I wouldn't be here confronting you. But that's an 'if something happened', but nothing did." I shrugged.

"I know," she said.

"Alli, I'm asking you, can we please start over?" I looked at her.

She looked at me for awhile, which kinda made me feel nervous. And to my surprise, she engulfed me in her arms.

I felt her tearing up, and I wrapped my arms around her, whispering words to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry.." I said.

"I know you are Adam." she looked at me.

"I love you Alli, and I cant let you go." I smiled at her before lowering my head in her level, and giving her a soft, sweet yet short kiss.

When she pulled apart, she held on to my shoulder for support and smiled at me, " I love you Adam."

"Guess this means I have to buy a bunch of southern barbecues." I smiled.

"What for?" she asked.

"Oh it's a long story." I smiled at her.

"When are you going back?" she asked.

"I don't know, you are flying home with me?" I asked.

"Ofcourse, we can go after my recording." she shrugged.

"Anything for you." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh really?" she smirked.

"Alli, I flew my way here in the last minute, if I did that, then I could do anything." I smiled.

We stayed there for awhile, cuddled in each others arms. This would never happen if it weren't for twitter, that's one reason I love that site.


End file.
